Apple and Cinnamon
by Hinata888
Summary: Hair as red as an apple. The sweet smell of cinnamon. Is it really so simple and innocent? AkuRoku
1. First Day Of School

_Hello!! I'm back with a new story that I might actually consider working with for a while. It came from when I was listening to Utada Hikaru's new cd. I came up with ideas from there. Enjoy and I really have no clue where I'm going with this yet._

* * *

**_Chapter 1: First Day Of School_**

Roxas couldn't believe it. His parents were making them move. Move away from all their friends. Technically meaning, they were ruining his and Sora's life.

Sora and Roxas were twins and looked alike except for the fact that Sora had tanner skin and brown hair that was spiked in a different fashion. Roxas, on the other hand, had no tan what-so-ever and had blonde hair. They both had beautiful blue eyes though. Their eyes were the kind of eyes that would make anyone melt.

Their parents were both ordinary but neither of them shared the same eyes as the twins did, which made Roxas wonder if they were even their real parents.

Anyway, back to the crisis that was happening at that very moment. Their parents were making them move from the beautiful California to boring Kentucky. The blonde boy had no clue what was wrong with his parents on wanting to move from some place so beautiful and fun to some place so boring and dull. There had to be something wrong with them. There just had to be.

Roxas let out a small sigh as he and Sora sat in the car as they headed for the longest drive of their lives. Their dad was following close behind in the giant moving truck they rented while they got stuck in the car with their mom. All she really liked to talk about was when she was a teenager. It was scary when she tried to relate to the two 15 year old boys.

Roxas looked over at his brother who kept looking at his phone from time-to-time as if he was frantically searching for a text message from his 'lover'. He knew upset Sora was to have to move far away from the one he loved named Riku. They had promised to text eachother and call and maybe even sometime even visit eachother. Riku was a cool guy, Roxas had to admit. He wasn't a huge fan of him but at least he took good care of his brother and that's all that mattered to him.

~*~

After many hours of driving and stopping, they finally reached their destination. Roxas shakily stepped out of the vehicle and streched his sore muscles. Sora was still asleep in the car so their mom woke him up.

Roxas went to the moving vehicle to start moving things into the house a little bit and noticed a small group of kids staring at him from across the street. They looked about his age and maybe even a little older. They seemed like they were confused and yet curious as to why Roxas and his family had moved there. He turned back to what he was doing. He couldn't believe they moved there either.

x*x

"Hello," Ms. Sennet, the principal of their new school, said cheerfully as Roxas and Sora walked in to get their schedules. "You must be Roxas and Sora. Am I right?"

"Yes." Roxas spoke because he was the more outgoing of the two. One of the secretaries came up and gave them both a schedule and explained the rules briefly and where to find their class. To Roxas' surprise, they had no classes together. He didn't like the idea of sending Sora out to fend for himself but he knew that he couldn't protect him forever.

Sora apparently saw the concern float over Roxas' face and smiled. "Don't worry, brother. I'll be fine." Roxas smiled back before saying his goodbyes and walking off in the opposite direction from the way Sora had to go.

As he walked, he looked down at his schedule while trying to learn the names of his new teachers. A flash of red caught his eye which made him look up suddenly. When he looked up, he saw a boy with bright red hair that was spiked back. He had tear drop tattoos under his eyes and there was something about him that sent shivers down Roxas' spine. He could tell that the guy was bad news just telling by the way he looked. The red head slammed his locker shut as if he was pissed about something.

Roxas thought about asking him but decided better of it and was about to walk off when the boy said something. "You new?" The blonde turned to face the stranger and let out a weak and nervous smile.

"Uh...Yeah..." He turned to walk away but the boy started to follow him.

"Let me see your classes, kid." He said and grabbed the schedule out of his hands and looked at it quickly before making a disgusted face. "Ew, you have Stoker for first hour. I feel sorry for you, man."

"What do you mean?" Roxas looked nervous once more. He didn't want to get stuck with a horrible teacher.

"I have him first hour and he just kicked me out and told me to go to the office." He said casually while looking at the rest of the list.

"Then why aren't you there?"

"Hey, we have lunch together." He said, totally going around Roxas' question. "You should sit by me." He looked up and smirked at the blonde and that was when Roxas noticed that the guy had cat like green eyes.

"Oh," The stranger said like he forgot something. "My name's Axel."

"I'm Roxas." Roxas replied in annoyance for having his question being completely ignored. "Why aren't you at the office when you're supposed to be there?"

"Because I don't give a shit." Axel replied as if it was a usual thing to say.

"Oh...." Roxas said, feeling a little akward.

"I'll see you around." Axel said and walked off away from the office.

~*~

The lunch room was crowded and Roxas couldn't find Sora anywhere which meant that they didn't even have the same lunch together. He felt slightly disappointed because he didn't have anyone to sit by and he was definately not sitting by the psycho from earlier. Just as he was about to go on a search for an open table, someone grabbed his wrist and turned him around. It was the apple haired weirdo.

"Hey." He said with a smirk painted on his face.

"Hi..." Roxas said, letting out a breath he hadn't been realizing he was holding.

"My table's over this way." He said while dragging Roxas over to a circular table by a window with a small group of people there. When they reached the table he introduced everyone to Roxas. The people sitting at the table were named Larxene, Xigbar, Demyx, Zexion, and Luxord.

"Hi..." Roxas said nervously as Axel handed him a chair. He sat down between Axel and Larxene.

"So," Axel said while resting his head on his hand and staring at Roxas. "How old are you?"

"15." Roxas said akwardly. "How about you?"

"Me and Zexion are 17 while everyone else is 16." Axel said. "Where did you come from?"

"I came from my parents...?" Roxas said like it was a stupid question. Everyone at the table started to laugh.

"Heh, I mean where did you live before here?" Axel asked with a chuckle.

"Oh...." Roxas said, staring down at his hands. "California."

"So," Larxene started, "You moved from a very fun place to a very dull place. Nice move. We can tell that you're a genious."

"It wasn't my fault!" Roxas protested, looking up at the blonde chick. "I really wanted to stay but my idiot parents wanted to move to Kentucky for some odd reason."

"Really now? How do we know that you wanted to stay?" Larxene asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Larxene, shut up." Axel said, while taking a drink from a Monster can. It didn't smell like the Monster drink at all though. Instead, it smelt of alcohal.

"Larxene loves to get on people's nerves." Xigbar said before being whacked upside the head by the blonde girl.

"Shut up, loser." Larxene snapped.

"But it's true!" Xigbar said while rubbing his throbbing head.

"So Roxas," Axel asked casually. "Do you have any plans after school?"

"Not really...Why?" Roxas asked with confusion spread on his face.

"I was wondering if you wanna hang out with us." Axel said. "We usually hang out behind the school for a while."

"Uh...I don't think I'd be able to...." Roxas didn't really want to get mixed up with that kind of crowd. He seen people who hang out behind the school. They were usually druggies.

"But you said you didn't have anything planned after school, so why not?"

"But I...Fine...." He agreed with a sigh of defeat.

"Don't worry, kid. You need to be more relax. We won't hurt you." Axel slapped Roxas on the back happily.

Roxas smiled a little smile to show that he wasn't that scared of them even though he was. He thought about asking if Sora could come but he didn't want Sora to get mixed up in anything if something bad happened. It would be better if Sora just went home after school.

x*x

After school, Roxas met up with Sora. "Hey," He said. "How was school?"

"It was good. I met new friends. Their names are Hayner, Pence, Ollette, and Seifer. Although Seifer and Hayner fight a lot."

"Cool." Roxas was happy that Sora finally had found more than one friend. "I have a few friends too. Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go home by yourself? I have to meet with some of my friends for something."

"Yeah, sure." Sora smiled but Roxas could tell he didn't really want to walk home by himself.

"I'm sorry, Sora." Roxas said while opening his locker.

"It's okay. Don't worry so much." Sora said before walking off towards his locker.

"Hey, who was that?" The voice of Axel asked as he walked up to the blonde.

"My brother." Roxas said as he finished getting his bookbag out of the locker and closing it.

"I didn't know you had a brother..." Axel said as if he was in deep thought. "Oh well, let's go." They walked off together towards the outside of the school. Once they got to the back of the school, Roxas noticed the same people there in a small circle. Axel pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took one out to give it to Roxas.

"Uh..I don't smoke...." Roxas said, refusing the cancer stick. Axel just shrugged and put the stick in his mouth and lit it up. The smell of cigarettes filled the air as they came closer to the group. Larxene and Xigbar were also smoking. Zexion was busy leaning against the school wall and reading and Luxord was playing with a deck of cards. No one really talked which made Roxas feel real akward.

After a while, Axel asked, "So, do you wanna come hang out at my house sometime, Roxas? It's not the best place in the world but we can get to know eachother more."

"Why don't we all just hang out somewhere....?" Roxas asked, seeing it as completely ridiculous to just go hang out at his house alone when they could all hang out somewhere fun.

"Yeah...Good point...." Axel pointed out.

After they hung out for a while and shared some small convos and jokes, Roxas remembered he had to get home.

"I can drive you if you want." Axel said.

"Sure." Roxas said. Maybe hanging around them wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be.

They walked to Axel's car and it was a small black car. Roxas had never been good with names of cars so he really didn't know what the name of it was. He got in the passenger seat and Axel got into the driver's side and pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Where do you live?" Axel said as he got ready to turn out of the school.

"Turn right and just keep going down until you get to the third neighborhood you see on your right and turn in there. I live in the first house on the left."

"Okay." Axel said, as he turned and headed towards Roxas' house.

"Thanks, by the way." Roxas said, staring at Axel.

"Anytime." He said, giving him a quick glance. "Hey, I have a question for you."

"Okay?"

"Are you gay?"

* * *

_Well, I hope you like it so far ^_^_

_I still have no clue where I'm going with this._

_Should Roxas be straight, confused, or already know he's fully gay?_

_It's up to you so please review! _

**_-Hinata888_**


	2. First Kiss and Passing Notes

**_Chapter 2: First Kiss and Passing Notes_**

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" Roxas stuttered in disbelief. Why would he want to know if he was gay?

"I'm just wondering." Axel replied while lighting a cigarette.

"Well, I don't think it's any of your business." Roxas said with a glare before getting ready to open the door to the car. Why was he being so defensive about it? Because he really is gay. He had been in the closet about it for a while because their parents were influenced under the old testiment about gays. They would totally flip if they found out Sora and him were both gay.

Axel grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to him while using his other hand to pull the cigarette out of his mouth. Roxas could smell the nasty smoke breath that Axel had and almost felt like gagging. "I guess I'll just find out the hard way." His lips connected softly with Roxas'. To Roxas, he tasted badly of cigarettes and to Axel, Roxas tasted like sweet cinnamon.

Before the kiss could even deepen at all, Roxas pulled away with the look of disgust on his face. "I guess you aren't." Axel said with a sound of disappointment in his voice. Roxas didn't say anything as he opened the car door and stepped outside into the cool afternoon air.

"By the way," Roxas said, turning towards the apple haired teen, "I am." He shut the door and walked off into his house with a bright red blush spread out on his face. Almost as red as Axel's hair.

"Hey, sweetie." His mom said as he entered the house. She was talking to some of their new neighbors and baking cinnamon rolls with them. Roxas loved his mom's cinnamon rolls. They were the best in the world, besides sea-salt icecream, of course.

He saw Sora sitting on the couch, watching TV. He set his bag down by the door and sat down by Sora on the couch.

"Hey, Sora." He said with a smile. Sora was watching his favorite show in the world, Pokemon. Roxas couldn't understand how someone could be THAT obsessed with a show but apparently it was possible. The blonde could understand if Sora didn't feel like talking at the moment. He never usually loved to talk while watching TV. Especially when his favorite show is on.

After about two minutes, Roxas got bored and walked into his new room. He still needed to unpack so he decided to get that done with while he still had the chance. While unpacking, the image of Axel kissing him kept running through his mind. It kept him in such a daze that he didn't even notice his dad walking in.

"Hey, Roxas!" His dad said while snapping his fingers in front of his son's face. "Why are you smiling like that? Did something good happen today?"

"You could say that..." Roxas said while breaking out of the daze to finish putting his clothes in the dresser drawers.

"Is she beautiful?" His dad asked, still under the impression that he was straight.

"I guess you could say that.....It's more like, I think _**she**_ likes me....."

"Really? Why do you think that?" His dad questioned as he sat down on his bed. Roxas stopped what he was doing and turned to face his dad.

"Well....Today...._**She**_ kissed me....." He blushed at the thought. It was his first kiss, after all.

"Really? You're first kiss?" His dad asked in shock. "This calls for celebration!! When can we meet her?"

"Uh...I don't know..." Roxas said._ 'Shit...'_ He thought.

"Why not?" His dad stood up and stared at his son in confusion.

"Because...." Roxas had to think of something quick. "We're not together yet, dad. You never know, **_she_** might've been dared to kiss me. It might've been a complete accident."

"Really...." His dad said in a suspicious tone. "Well, that's not very nice to do to someone. She must be a jerk."

"Not really. **_She_** has a kind heart....I think....." Roxas protested.

"Well, whatever." His dad said as he left the room. "Dinner will be ready soon."

~*~

The next day, Roxas stepped outside and into the morning sunlight. Sora followed close behind. "The bus should be here soon." Roxas said as they stepped out to the front of the yard.

The same small, black car rode up to them instead of the bus that morning. The window rolled down to reveal Axel. "Hey, Roxas." He said happily. "Want a ride?" Roxas looked from Axel's smiling face to Sora's confused face.

"Can Sora get a ride too?" He asked. Axel nodded and Sora and Roxas both got into the car and they drove off.

"Thanks." Roxas said as he sat in the passenger seat. Sora was quietly sitting in the back because he wasn't used to taking rides from people he didn't know. He figured that if Roxas was brave enough to get a ride from this stranger then it shouldn't be too bad.

The ride was silent until they got close to the school. "So, are you guys twins?" Axel asked as he looked in his rearview mirror at Sora's nervous face.

"Yeah." Roxas spoke. "I'm older than him by two minutes.

"That's cool." Axel said as he concentrated pulling into his parking spot at the school. They stepped out of the car and Axel locked it.

"Now that I think about it," Axel said as he compared the twins together. "You two do really look a lot alike." Sora blushed at the comment and Roxas rolled his eyes.

'Everyone says that...." Roxas sighed.

"Yeah..." Sora agreed.

"Seriously. You guys even sound alike." Axel let out a laugh and they continued on into the school. Sora said his goodbyes to Roxas and walked off to where his locker was.

"Let's go to my locker first since it's on the way." Axel said as he slinged an arm loosly around Roxas' shoulder which made him feel a little uncomfortable. They walked in silence as people stared. Roxas closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see all the whispering people.

"You okay?" Axel asked, looking down at Roxas and pulling his arm away.

"Yeah...." Roxas said, trying to think up a lie because it seemed really ridiculous to say that he just felt uncomfortable for Axel having his arm around him. "I'm just not feeling all too well today. I'm okay though." He smiled up at Axel and continued walking until they reached Axel's locker. When he opened his locker, Roxas noticed that in the locker was a carved message. It seemed to be the work of a knife.

The carved words wrote out _'Mr. Stoker is a dick'._

"He didn't seem that bad yesterday." Roxas said as he continued to look at the words.

"Well, you only seen him for a little bit. He's really horrible. You'll find out today, trust me." Axel sighed as he grabbed his books out of his locker and closed it with a slam.

"Why do you slam your locker?" Roxas asked curiously. Axel just shrugged his shoulders and walked off with Roxas following close behind. They get to Roxas' locker which looks plain and boring, which bothers Roxas. He reminded himself that he would have to get some pictures or something for his locker later. As he reached to get his books, he noticed he was a little too short to even reach the books on the top shelf. He stood in his locker a little to get them down and felt a hand land on his as the books were brought down for him.

"Geez, kid." Axel sighed as he handed him the books. "You're so fucking short." He laughed at angered look on Roxas' pale face.

"I am not that short!" He protested. Axel laughed some more as he ruffled his blonde hair.

"Come on, kid. The bell's going to ring soon." They walked off towards the classroom and once in a while their hands would brush against eachothers which Roxas tried not to focus on too much.

They get to class and almost right away, Mr. Stoker starts to yell at Axel.

"You better not be teaching the new kid bad things!" He yelled angrily.

"Relax, old man." Alex said while holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I wouldn't dare to make this kid a rebel like me. I swear."

"Just sit down." Mr. Stoker sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose out of annoyance. He was a short, stubby old man with no hair but a silver mustache. Roxas was even taller than him.

Roxas sat down in the assigned seat which happened to be right by Axel's. He looked over and saw Axel scribbling down a little note before passing it to him. The note said, _'Wanna go to the mall today? Just me and you?'_

Roxas quickly wrote back so that he wouldn't get caught for passing notes. He wrote, _'Sure...I guess....No more passing notes. We'll get in trouble.'_

Axel couldn't help but let out a laugh at the reply he was sent. Mr. Stoker turned from writing on the board to stare at him. "Mr. Axel, would you like to get sent out of class again today? Or are you finally going to behave for just one day, at least?"

"Sorry." He said after stopping his little laughing fit. The old man glared at him before turning back to the board.

* * *

_Please review ^_^_

_I finally know where to go with this. I'm so happy!_

_Hope you like it. :D_

_**-Hinata888**_


End file.
